Bad Day
by BonesBird
Summary: It's a bad day. What more can I say. Written for my friend Paige reheadeddynamite . Its just a silly Hotch/OC fic Veronica . Hotch has a bad day.


**Title: Bad Day  
****Author: BonesBird  
****Summary: It's a bad day. What more can I say. Written for my friend Paige (reheadeddynamite). Its just a silly Hotch/OC fic (Veronica). Hotch has a bad day.  
****Disclaimer: I dunnae own CM.**

**Lyrics: Bad Day - Daniel Powter**

**I'm considering running a Eurovision fic contest. For those who don't know what Eurovision is - it's a bit like American Idol... except every country in the EU that qualifies put an act in... and all the countries vote... and you can't vote for your own country...**

**It's tacky, cheesy pop... but... whoever gets the winning country gets to pick a word that I have to base a whole one-shot on? Anyone up for it? Message me if you are!**

* * *

_**Where is moment we needed the most  
**__**You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost**_

Aaron rolled over in the bed. It was a little before 6am and he remembered he was alone in the bed. Veronica having decided the spare bed in Jack's room was the more appealing after his mood the night before. He hated waking up alone. Since Veronica had move in he hadn't woken up alone often. When he did he hated it more every time.

_**You tell me your blue skies fade to grey  
**__**You tell me your passions gone away  
**__**And I don't need no carrying on**_

He got up, went to the cupboard to get out his breakfast cereal. Only to find the box empty. He threw it in the recycling and grabbed some bread for toast. He was fighting with the toaster when Jack woke up and ran in.

"Hey buddy. Why are you already up?"

"Its school today. Veep told me it was time to get up." Aaron put a smile on his face while giving Jack the toast he'd just made.

_**You stand in the line just to hit a new low  
**__**You're faking a smile with the coffee to go**_

He finally ate, and when he went to grab a shower he heard Veronica already in. Giving up that idea he went and got ready for work. Finding a hole in his favourite shirt. He grabbed another shirt, letting a low growl escape his throat.

_**You tell me your life's been way off line  
**__**You're falling to pieces every time  
**__**And I don't need no carrying on**_

"Ready for school" Aaron heard Veronica ask Jack as he came back out of the bedroom. She was dressed in her work best. She didn't even acknowledge him as he opened the door for them all to go and get in the car. His frustration with the day grew. He could tell he wasn't in for a good one today.

_**Coz you had a bad day  
**__**You're taking one down  
**__**You sing a sad song just to turn it around**_

They dropped Jack off. Veronica still blithely humming a tune to herself. They both jumped as the car spluttered and stopped. Aaron managed to get them to the side before trying the ignition again.

"It's broke down. Great" Veronica cried out. Digging their information for triple-A out of the back fo her chair.

"I can't help it breaking down." Aaron said, while calling JJ.

_**You say you don't know  
**__**You tell me don't lie  
**__**You work at a smile and you go for a ride**_

"£300 BUCKS" Aaron shouted, the cost of the repairs for the car were extortionate. But he knew they couldn't be without the car. He slammed the phone down after agreeing to pay the bill. He looked out to the bullpen where the team were chatting together. They all seemed so happy.

_**You had a bad day  
**__**The camera don't lie  
**__**You're coming back down and you really don't mind**_

"Agent Hotchner, do you have a minute sir?" Anderson stuck his head around the door

"Anderson, what do you need?" he said, hoping the boy wasn't bringing him yet more bad news, he didn't need his day getting any worse, the only thing that could make it worse was…

"Chief Strauss needs to see you" he said and withdrew. Leaving Aaron to growl to himself.

_**You had a bad day  
**__**You had a bad day**_

He stormed out of another disastrous meeting with Strauss, about the teams evaluation paperwork. He hadn't even looked it over, let alone filled it in. He doubt he'd have it done when she wanted it. It wasn't life or death, he was quite happy to pretend it wasn't needed yet. All the meeting had served to do was make him feel worse

_**Well you need a blue sky holiday  
**__**The point is they laugh at what you say  
**__**And I don't need no carrying on**_

He decided to take lunch late, and go for a walk. Try to clear his head a little. He hoped the walk through the park to a café on the corner would be enough to help make his outlook better. He walked out, and immediately saw why he avoided the park. It was crowded, and the noise added to the headache slowly building behind his temples.

_**You had a bad day  
**__**You're taking one down  
**__**You sing a sad song just to turn it around**_

He got his coffee and cake and got back to his office with no major incidents. He sat down and started on his coffee when JJ came in. They went over the cases, all of which left him rubbing his temples. Praying for the end of the day. He finished his paperwork, and saw Veronica still waiting for him. The first good thing. Normally if she was angry with him she'd make Garcia and Morgan take her home.

_**You say you don't know  
**__**You tell me don't lie  
**__**You work at a smile and you go for a ride**_

Aaron walked out to the car bay with Veronica, where the rental car waited for them. He spoke a little to her, telling her he'd had a bad day. Dealing with the issues Strauss could make up for the team. They picked Jack up from Jessica's. He was tired and grumpy. Begging Aaron to put him to bed when they got home.

_**You had a bad day  
**__**The camera don't lie  
**__**You're coming back down and you really don't mind**_

Aaron got Jack to sleep, then fell out of the bed waking him up again. He spent another 15 minutes calming him down again before leaving the room slightly more gracefully. He walked out to the family room, where he stepped on one of Jack's toys, he cursed loudly before looking into the kitchen.

_**You had a bad day  
**__**Sometimes the system goes on the blink  
**__**And the whole thing turns out wrong**_

Aaron looked at Veronica, who was frying some prawns in garlic, he smiled as he realised what she was doing. He stepped behind her and kissed her neck, before moving to chop the onion she had beside her.

"I'm sorry, for last night, and all day today"

_**You might not make it back and you know  
**__**That you could be well oh that strong  
**__**So where is the passion when you need it the most  
**__**Oh you and I  
**__**You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost**_

"Last night I don't know what was wrong with you? Today I can forgive, you had a bad day. So how about we say I forgive you for both and let it go" she said, he felt relieved she let his mood go. He couldn't even remember why he was being so snipy with her, and with everyone else. Today had been bad because she had been angry with him.

_**Coz you had a bad day  
**__**You're taking one down  
**__**You sing a sad song just to turn it around**_

They sat down to eat. He laughed and smiled as she told him about the teams day, arguing over profiles for none urgent cases. They normally worked together, either tossing theories about the bullpen or all going and sitting in the conference room. He liked hearing what his team did while he and Rossi were busy with the paperwork they had to do.

_**You say you don't know  
**__**You tell me don't lie  
**__**You work at a smile and you go for a ride**_

They cleaned up together, washing up and putting their crockery and cutlery away. All the while talking about Aaron's awful day with his meeting with Strauss and his walk in the park. Veronica laughed at his predicament, before Locking up the doors and windows.

_**You had a bad day  
**__**The camera don't lie  
**__**You're coming back down and you really don't mind**_

As he got ready for bed he thought back over the day. The second he had seen Veronica cooking he'd realised his day could have been a lot worse. He showered, changed into his Pjs and climbed into bed while Veronica did the same in reverse.

_**You had a bad day  
**__**You had a bad day**_

"Aaron. Next time you have a bad day, don't soldier through it alone. We're a team, you and I. So share it with your team-mate, even when I'm pissed off with you"

He wrapped his arms around her

"I promise" he whispered in her ear, and rolled her over to give her a kiss.

* * *

**I'm now going to go and write a fic with death, doom and destruction. This is far too fluffy.**


End file.
